† 2012 La Ultima Gran Guerra †
by KinoPicolina
Summary: Ellos tienen otras identidades en el allá..el es un vampiro..el aun no lo sabe, solo hay dos bandos luz y oscuridad,el fin del mundo se acerca y puede que tambien el fin de cualquiera de ellos dos..KxR..Shounen ai..UA
1. Chapter 1

**2012**

† **La ultima gran guerra †**

Categoría: Misterio, Romance, Sobrenatural

Genero: Shounen ai

ParejasKaixRei! non y otras mas

**Notas de la autora: **Bien pues aquí estoy de regreso con este nuevo proyecto o intento de, que ya después verán como salio toda esta locura que espero les guste y sino se aguantan…….capi dedicadoa Fujisaki Yami y a todos los que lean esto n.n

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de beyblade ni nada que tenga que ver con el anime me pertenecen solo las cuestiones en las que se desenvuelven en este finc.

**Aclaraciones:**

abc- dialogo

"abc_"_ pensamientos

_abc sueños_

() mis interrupciones

"¿Crees en dios¿Crees en el destino¿Crees en la energía? Y lo mas importante crees en el allá?"

**Cáp.1 Una llamada y el despertar de una nueva criatura**

En una habitación de aquella común casa, un chico de larga melena azabache cubierta a lo largo por una tela blanca se observaba leyendo un libro recostado en su cama perdido en sus pensamientos en vez de en la lectura que tenia en manos, hacía ya unos días de su llegada de las vacaciones de verano en China y 'el' no se había dignado siquiera a llamarle por teléfono, suspiro mientras veía las letras de aquel libro para después desviar su vista hacia la ventana, el clima en Japón ha sido demasiado frió y húmedo por las constantes lluvias que días atrás se habían presentado y al parecer ese día no seria la excepción, se levanto de su cama dejando el libro y se dirigió hacia su ventana donde se podía observar aquel perenne árbol junto a esta donde le agradaba pasar las tardes soleadas en cualquiera de sus ramas pero ahora el panorama era nubes grises cubriendo la ciudad anunciando la pronta caída de lluvia, el aire frió se azotaba en las ventas y movía bruscamente las ramas de los árboles ya pronto el día llegaría a su fin, en esos momentos un crujir se oyó proveniente de su estomago y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Así que ya tienes hambre- dijo sobando su estomago sin quitar aquella sonrisa divertida - pues vayamos a ver que hay para cenar- salio de su cuarto y bajo por las escaleras, a esas horas su madre y el siempre cenaban juntos pero hoy ella le había telefoneado para comunicarle que tendría que ocupar el turno de la noche ya que unas de sus compañeras de trabajo se reporto enferma.

Ya estando en la cocina tomo un par de rebanadas de pan blanco al que les unto un poco de cajeta y acompañado de un vaso con leche se dirigió a la sala donde encendió la televisión….nada…nada, todo era aburrido algunos noticieros, películas que ninguna robaba su atención, aburrido ese día había sido aburrido no había tenido nada que hacer mas que algunos quehaceres del hogar, le dio una mordida al pan y apago la tele, todo se volvió en penumbras el cielo ya se había obscurecido bastante y pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer, algunas estampándose en el vidrio de las ventanas, se levanto para encender la luz y cerrar las cortinas cuando el repentino sonido del teléfono lo detuvo a medio camino del interruptor y se dirigió hacia el aparato que lo llamaba con insistencia tomo la bocina y contesto

Bueno ¿Quién habla?-pregunto amablemente

Kai-se escucho decir la voz de Hiwatari

Ha,hola Kai me da gusto oírte después de mucho tiempo –una gran alegría se dejaba ver en las palabras del chico, había esperado tanto su llamada y ahora ahí lo tenia sus doradas orbes vibraban de la felicidad de poderlo escuchar de nuevo. Ellos se conocieron en la secundaria un año antes de ingresar a la preparatoria ahora llevaban casi dos años de conocerse en los cuales se habían convertido en los mejores amigos.

A mi también- sonrió tiernamente ahora que se encontraba solo en su habitación, solo el, su amigo podría hacerle mostrar cualquier gesto que para quien lo conocía estaba fuera de lugar

Y como has estado?- comento el neko contento

Bien y como te fue en China?- fue su rápida respuesta

Así, me fue muy bien fíjate que……-el oriental platicaba de lo grandiosas que fueron sus vacaciones mientras Kai pensaba en como hablarle de un asunto…loco a cualquier oído pero veraz y misterioso, era obvio que cuando se lo cuente lo iba a tirar de a loco pero tenia que hacerlo.

….Pero últimamente estos días han estado aburridos- termino diciendo Rei

Siempre es bueno leer un libro-

Si lo se, de hecho es lo que hacia unos minutos estaba haciendo pero el libro que me prestaron me resulto aburrido-

Yo estoy leyendo uno que podría considerarse un ataque a la religión donde ponen en entre dicho la existencia de un dios

Vaya, así que no crees en dios?

Digamos que si existe tengo bastantes razones para odiarlo…….Y tú?

Ja, hace tiempo que deje de creer que un dios rige el mundo desde los cielos que ayuda y salva a las personas-

Vaya quien iba creer que el kot iba a ser ateo-dijo sarcásticamente

Jaja, si- dijo en un tono melancólico ya que hablar sobre religión le hizo recordar el tormentoso pasado que tuvo abriéndose de nuevo las heridas que un ser querido le había ocasionado a su cuerpo y alma fue por eso que dejo de creer o si existía lo odiaba mas que a nadie por nunca escucharlo…de pequeño cuantas veces no rezo a esa supuesta deidad que protegía a sus hijos, por que su padre ya no bebiera ,ya no lo golpease ni a su madre, que a su madre le diera el valor de denunciarlo, pero nada de eso paso hasta hace unos dos años y medio, cuando su madre casi muere a causa de un golpiza propinada por su "padre" ese bastardo ser que nunca debió haber nacido…¿donde estuvo ese dios que protegía?...Que acaso no le conmovió escuchar sus suplicas cubiertas temor antes de que su procreador llegase y después de su llegada, cuando su madre terminaba en el suelo inconciente, el lloraba y entre sollozos sus rezos salían en susurros pidiendo que ese infierno se terminase, No! No le importo cuantas veces ese monstruo llegara y les golpeara a ambos por cualquier tontería…..sus ojos comenzaban a tornarse cristalinos al recibir ese torrente de recuerdos que aun lastimaban demasiado

Rei?-se extraño por el repentino cambio de animo, acaso abra dicho algo que lo lastimase-yo…-no pudo decir nada mas, el joven neko hacia escuchar nuevamente aquella jovial voz mencionando algo de un documental

Por cierto hace unos días pasaron un reportaje sobre las figuras que crean los ovnis en los campos de trigo y dijeron que recientes figuras en Inglaterra muestran un calendario en maya donde según los especialistas mencionan que es una predicción que dice que en el 2012 el 20 de mayo un eclipse y la alineación de los planetas ocasionara un cambio en la humanidad ya sea un desastre que acabe con ella o un cambio de espiritualidad aun no lo saben….-aun que el tema no venia al caso solo hablo de lo primero que a su mente vino ya que pudo darse cuenta de que Kai se había percatado de su drástico cambio anímico

Sin saber como, el chino hablo parte de lo que el tenia que decirle lo que le dio la pauta para poder hablar de aquel importante asunto-Eso si va a ocurrir, la humanidad correrá peligro de hecho el 10 de Mayo mucha gente morirá-el tono de voz de Kai se torno aun mas seria de lo normal

Sintió un molesto escalofrió recorrerle todo el cuerpo ese tono que Kai empleo y su respuesta, se quedo callado por un momento tratando de buscar en su cabeza como era que Kai tenia esa información o solo era una broma? Bien sabia que el soviético no era así pero…-Que? Como puedes saber eso?-dijo pidiendo una respuesta a tales palabras

Por que somos diferentes-

Diferentes? De que hablas Kai no te entiendo- ok si antes no entendía ahora menos que era lo que trataba de decirle Kai

Cuando te conocí pude sentir en ti una extraña presencia diferente a la de los humanos, los sueños que me has contado y por muchas cosas mas me he percatado que eres como nosotros….que eres diferente Rei…. y ahora yo te he despertado

Que!-si, el tenia sueños extraños y de algunos ya ni se acordaba, nada relevante según el…. ¡que los sueños no son así!…..que acaso su amigo buscaba jugarle una broma? Sabia que el no era así y menos con el tono que estaba empleando pero…. siempre hay una primera vez no?

Te explicare, esta dimensión o realidad como quieras llamarlo, en la que ahora vives; tienes tu cuerpo y alma pero hay otra dimensión donde tu cuerpo es diferente nosotros lo llamamos el "Allá", los seres de pesadillas como demonios, vampiros, ángeles, etc. existen, existen en esta realidad en forma de humanos donde cada uno tiene ya fijado su destino y mostraran su otra identidad justamente cuando el fin del mundo se presente todas esas razas se dividirán y la luz y la oscuridad se enfrentaran donde no se sabe el resultado de esa: "la ultima gran guerra"…..

El golpeteo de la abundante lluvia sobre los cristales, el fuerte susurro del viento todo esto sumergido en la oscuridad de la noche creaban una macabra orquesta de fondo, aunado al tono de voz de Hiwatari y el rumbo que estaba llevando esa conversación telefónica parecía que estaba en una filmación para una película de horror solo le faltaba escuchar la voz de Kai decir: "se lo que hiciste el verano pasado" (xD) pero que era lo que Kai estaba tratando de decirle? Que el es o seria una de esas criaturas que se enfrentarían en la gran guerra? Realmente sonaba imposible todo lo que estaba escuchando

……Hay mas gente como tu en todo el mundo, personas que aun no despiertan, pero pronto todos ellos lo harán y comenzaran a perfeccionar sus poderes ahora adquiridos para obtener sus objetivos.

Kai-dijo quedamente he inseguro por lo que iba a decir- te encuentras bien?

Kai no dijo nada solo abrió grandemente sus ojos mostrando la sorpresa de lo que su amigo estaba pensando de el y arrugo el ceño inmediatamente… ¿que acaso ya lo estaba tachando de ser un loco mental?...bueno el hizo lo mismo con Yuriy hasta un psiquiatra le había contratado, todo esto casi le cuesta el privarse de la voz de su pelirrojo amigo….sabia que era difícil de creer pero podía probarlo…un poco enfadado por la anterior pregunta contesto.

Si estoy bien- suspiro-es normal que no me creas ahora- respondió ya mas calmo -yo te he despertado y yo te entrenare….tu otra entidad será descubierta por medio de sueños al igual, el bando al que perteneces…no importando a que bando pertenezcas como mi aprendiz yo me encargare de protegerte…..falta un día para entrar a clases ahí te explicare mas cosas por lo mientras practica esto: junta tus palmas y frótalas ,forma una especie de capullo con ellas y cierra tus ojos, concéntrate en reunir ahí tu energía dale color y forma, cuando lo hayas dominado te parecer un juego otra cosa que puedes hacer es el concentrarte para mover cosas con la mente trata primero con algo simple y ligero como un cortina, eso todo lo que puedes hacer por ahora cuando tus habilidades se incrementen podrás hacer cosas inimaginables créeme-dijo esperando una respuesta de su neko amigo.

Kai todo esto que me dices me da un poco de miedo-aun la lluvia persistía con luminosos rayos y truenos que le erizaban la piel

Es obvio, pero necesito que me creas ya que si es lo contrario me veré en la necesidad de borrarte de la memoria todo lo que te he dicho-

Rei respiro profundamente tratando de creerle-esta bien haré lo que me dices-

Bien, entonces nos vemos el Lunes-

Si- dijo aun no creyendo en la veracidad de las palabras de Kai

Ha, por cierto ¡se lo que hiciste el verano pasado!-

¿Qué¡-

Solo fue una broma- dijo Kai riendo al oír la voz asustada de Rei

Eres malo Kai-dijo haciendo un gracioso puchero

Aun no me crees verdad?-

Que? Eso de que existen los vampiros, ángeles etc., No pero haré lo que dices-

Bien, nos vemos-

Si- y la comunicación se cortó.

Rei ya se había olvidado del miedo, respiro profundamente y colgó el auricular, su dorada vista se poso en el pequeño reloj que se encontraba a lado del teléfono marcando con sus manecillas las 10:30 de la noche por lo que se levanto del sillón en el que se encontraba para dirigirse a su habitación dispuesto a descansar ya que quería levantarse temprano para recibir a su madre con un delicioso desayuno cuando llegase.

Avanzada la noche, el cielo aun oscuro se encontraba a causa de la tormenta que hacia unos minutos había cesado, en la cama un chico de piel acanelada y brillantes hebras obscuras se removía entre las sabanas al parecer una pesadilla perturbaba su descanso

_Todo estaba oscuro un sofocante calor se sentía pero su piel se erizaba al escuchar desgarradores gritos de dolor, lamentos, gemidos, podía sentir la presencia de esas personas cerca pero no las veía -¿Dónde estoy?- apenas y su voz salía por culpa del miedo que le inundaba el ser, aquella densa oscuridad lo rodeaba, sus ojos que tenían la capacidad de ver en la oscuridad algo que muchos otros no, ahora eran inservibles, en esos momentos una gran inseguridad se aunó con el miedo haciendo que sus brazos rodeasen su propio cuerpo como en un auto abrazo buscando protección y cerrando sus ojos queriendo desaparecer de ese lugar cuando….._

_Hijo! no tengas miedo-se escucho una voz dulce femenina_

_Sus ojos se abrieron…esa voz…no era su madre…pero era algo reconfortante escucharla, sintió delgados brazos rodearle la cintura sin verlos, solo los sentía el miedo comenzó a crecer su rostro volteo y pudo ver – alas? –las miro sorprendido, alas blancas era lo que veía tras el solo eso………… _

Continuara…………

Y bien que les pareció n.n algo loco no creen? o.o... pus a mi me paso u.u, digamos que lo que a Rei le dijeron por teléfono me lo dijeron a mi y yo me quede de a tres 6.9 de hecho aun no he practicado mucho eso que Kai le explica a Rei ya que primero quiero verificar toda esa info. pero no he tenido tiempo de hablar con mas personas que creen en lo mismo…(que tal si estaba fumada la persona que me lo dijo o.o)…. hay mas información que me dieron y e investigado y encontrando en un sitio, al menos se que mas personas saben sobre eso, pero todo eso será revelado en el transcurso del finc que aseguro se les hará interesante...sobre el fin del mundo también me platicaron y de hecho e encontrado en la red sitios que hablan de que el fin del mundo será en el 2012, en la Biblia por ejemplo; dicen esconde un código secreto oculto a los ojos de los hombres, un código encriptado que es capaz de revelar el futuro; en la versión hebrea del antiguo testamento y que señala que ese año el mundo se acabara, también me encontré con las predicciones o calendario maya que dicen lo dejaron terminado en el 2012 por que según ellos esa iba a ser la fecha en que todo se terminaría, luego el famoso Jaime Mausan que hablo de lo mismo; de hecho es lo que Rei le cuenta a Kai sobre un reportaje, pero como dicen nunca sabremos que esto es verdad hasta que llegue la fecha……a por cierto le dedico este finc a Fujisaki Yami ya que ella me dio un empujoncito a pensar y aceptar el sadismo que tengo jejeje y tambien a mi (patetico no?) ya que hace poco fue mi cumple….cada vez estoy mas vieja ToT bueno a mas edad mas sabiduría (si como no) XP.

Espero sus reviews se acepta de todo quejas, regaños, dudas y también felicitaciones etc. ok. ;)

"_¿Qué quimera es, pues, el hombre¡Qué novedad, qué monstruo, qué caos, qué sujeto de contradicción, qué prodigio! Juez de todas las cosas, imbécil gusano, depositario de la verdad, fuente de incertidumbre y de errores¡Gloria y desecho del Universo!"_

Blas Pascal


	2. Sorpresas y Revelaciones

Genero: Shounen ai y como que me estoy animando a convertirlo en Yaoi (si quiero hacer un lemmon n.n, bueno si ustedes quieren también, claro)

Parejas: KaixRei! non y otras mas

**Notas de la autora:** finc dedicado con mucho cariño a las personas que leen este finc n.n (o si, hoy estoy de buenas, sin pesimismos )

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de beyblade ni nada que tenga que ver con el anime me pertenecen solo las cuestiones en las que los personajes se desenvuelven en esta historia.

**Aclaraciones:**

abc- dialogo

"abc_"_ pensamientos

_abc sueños_

() mis interrupciones (que por milagro no son muchas xD)

"¿Crees en dios, ¿Crees en el destino, ¿Crees en la energía? Y lo mas importante crees en el allá?"

† **Cap.2 Sorpresas y Revelaciones †**

_Oscuridad era en lo que nuevamente se encontraba sumergido, todo eso para el era aunque en poco tiempo familiar y acogedor, aquella mujer que en anteriores sueños le había hablado se encontraba también ahí, no podía verla pero podía sentirla junto a el , de esos labios que no conocía su voz salía en forma de canto tierno y amoroso en un extraño idioma pero eso no dejaba que el sentimiento con el cual era interpretado se transmitiese, tomo asiento en lo que el consideraba era el suelo enconjiendo sus piernas hasta llegar a su pecho y abrazarlas apoyando su cabeza en sus rodillas, todo era tan tranquilo, aquella oscuridad lo abrazaba cada sueño y el le recibía y se sumergía en ella como si de su hogar se tratase, en ese instante una intensa luz se hizo presente cubriendo gran parte del lugar , la voz calló; un ser celestial se hizo presente, un ángel para ser precisos se dirigía hacia él, se puso de pie y espero no tenia miedo, los pasos de ese ser eran ligeros ,calmos pero decididos sus pasos llegaron hasta él pero paso de largo sin siquiera verlo dejando a un Rei bastante confundido, jiro sobre su eje, detrás de el aun se encontraba aquella oscuridad que se difuminaba con el manto blanco en el que ahora se encontraba marcando aquella división entre dos mundos, vio como aquel ángel se acercaba a la oscuridad y extendía hacia delante sus brazos que ahora la oscuridad opacaba; de ella un pequeño bulto cubierto con una delgada manta salio y sus brazos lo llevaron hacia su pecho en acto protector en ese instante un grito desesperado se oyó, era aquella mujer 'su madre' el solo observaba atónito la situación ,tras esa oscuridad un par de brillantes ojos se dejaron ver y delgados brazos salían hacia la luz pidiendo que le devolvieran 'su tesoro' eso que le habían quitado; el ángel hablo sin hablar solo sus labios se movían dio la vuelta y se fue por donde vino devolviendo de nuevo la oscuridad al lugar, en ese momento la tierra tembló y un fuerte gruñido se escucho, su cuerpo tembló el sabia quien era el causante de todo; el gran señor se había enfadado……………_

**ŦŦŦŦŦŦŦŦŦŦŦŦŦŦ**

El primer día del curso ya casi terminaba solo faltaba una ultima materia en la que esperaba encontrarse con Kai ya que al parecer sus horarios no coincidieron en los salones, bostezo y sus ojos casi se cerraban, fijo su vista en su reloj que marcaban……las hermosas orbes ámbares se abrieron grandemente no creyendo lo que su reloj decía

11:25!- Dijo en voz alta no siendo escuchado por el docente que explicaba en el pizarrón, pero si por su amigo que se encontraba sentado frente a el en las mismas o peores condiciones que el

QUE!- grito Takao al oír la hora en voz de Rei – 11:25!- o si, la clase había empezado a las 11:10 y terminaba a la 12:45 tremendo martirio de casi dos horas para los alumnos en esa clase ya que no sabían si la materia era aburrida o el profesor hacia todo lo posible por hacerlos dormir, así que se giro en su lugar y tomo la mano de Rei para demostrar que lo que escucho decir fue solo un sueño, pero como dicen se vale soñar, era cierto solo habían pasado 15 minutos y ya todos estaban con los ojos a medio cerrar y otros ya en su segundo sueño que fue interrumpido por lo anteriores gritos de Kinomiya – que, solo 15 minutos!- dijo poniendo una cara de tremendo espanto sin dejar de ver el reloj como si estuviera en transe.

Takao tranquilízate- le decía el neko tratando de sacar su muñeca inútilmente de ese agarre

Takao, ahí viene el profesor- le dijo un chico rubio de hermosos ojos azul cielo que mostraban preocupación hacia su moreno amigo que en esos instantes pareció reaccionar soltando la muñeca de Rei.

Eh?- miro confundido a Rei mientras este solo le hizo una seña con los ojos haciendo que voltease hacia donde los dorados de Rei le indicaron mostrando la enfadada cara del profesor.

Señor Kinomiya si tantas ganas de gritar tiene, vaya a hacerlo a su casa este es un salón de clases no un estadio de fútbol, así que siéntese bien y compórtese- reprimió el profesor dirigiéndose nuevamente al pizarrón que estaba cubierto de formulas y números que pocos entendían, Takao solo se acomodo nuevamente en su lugar y la voz del profesor era nuevamente lo único que se escuchaba en aquel salón, así fue como transcurrió la clase hasta que el profesor dejo salir a los alumnos somnolientos pidiendo por algo de aire fresco.

**ŦŦŦŦŦŦŦŦŦŦŦŦŦŦ**

En que salón te toca Informática Rei?- pregunto el rubio ojiazul ya estando por los pasillos del edificio

Mmm?-mientras sacaba su horario- me toca en el edificio F salón A2 y a ustedes?

En el mismo edificio pero en el salón contiguo- dijo decepcionado el rubio

Oigan, como que esta comenzando a hacer hambre no creen?-hablo sin poner mucha atención a lo que sus amigos estaban hablando

Hay, Takao tu nunca cambias-dijo Rei divertido poniendo una mano en su frente

Nop-dijo con una gran sonrisa

Takao solo tenemos como 5 minutos para llegar al salón- respondió el rubio queriendo hacer que su amigo se olvidara por una vez en su vida de la comida.

Si, pero para eso tenemos los 10 minutos que nos dan por el retraso así que la clase viene empezando a la 1:10- sonrió triunfante

Uf! Está bien vamos-dijo Max derrotado mientras el peliazul corría a la cafetería- Y tu que dices Rei?-

Vamos-

Los chicos entraron a la cafetería y pidieron lo que quisieron de acuerdo al tiempo que tenían….(bueno, menos Takao, el seguía pidiendo u.u)… Max pidió un paquetito de galletas con un chocolate caliente por el frió que comenzaba a hacer, Rei solo una botella de agua ya que no le agradaba comer a prisa y Takao una gran cantidad de comida que los dos estaban seguros que no se terminaría en 15 minutos

Lamento no esperarlos más tiempo pero tengo que irme-

Ha! no te preocupes Rei ,además no creo que lleguemos a tiempo al salón, ya lo conoces- dijo Max resignado mientras veía como comía su peliazul amigo

Lo siento Max, entonces nos veremos mañana- se despidió Rei tomando su botella y compadeciéndose de su amigo

Adiós!- dijo finalmente Max ya que Takao tenia toda la boca llena de comida

**ŦŦŦŦŦŦŦŦŦŦŦŦŦŦ**

Subió hacia el primer piso que era donde su salón se encontraba, poca gente había pero de todas ellas sobresalía una cabellera azul bicolor, tal vista hizo que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en sus labios, entro al salón, las computadoras eran por parejas por lo que se detuvo al lado de Kai quien como casi siempre iba vestido de negro.

Esta ocupado?- pregunto aun sabiendo la respuesta

Vaya a que ahora te dignas a venir- dijo con un ligero tono de reproche mirando a Rei con esos ojos carmesí para después cubrirlos con sus parpados

Lo siento-decía mientras se pasaba por detrás de Kai para tomar asiento al lado de este- lo que pasa es que acompañe a los chicos a la cafetería-

El Rubio y El gordo?-

Max y Takao- le dijo con un ligero tinte de reprimenda ya que no le gustaba que le llamase así a su amigo (aun que es verdad u.u)

Hmp, como sea….practicaste?-

He? Ha si…pero, Kai seguro que es verdad? créeme que no es divertido ver un cortina por horas y que no se mueva ningún milímetro - silencio - pero….- hablo mientras su expresión cambiaba

Kai miro extrañado la cara pensativa de Rei- pero?

Tuve sueños aun más extraños que los otros-

Como son?-pregunto sin dejar de ver lo emocionado que estaba por saber si era de su misma raza

Todo es oscuro el primer sueño me dio miedo ya que podía escuchar horribles lamentos humanos, también puedo escuchar y sentir a una mujer……-

Una mujer?- pregunto mientras Rei asentía con la cabeza en ese instante una docente hablo pidiendo atención para darles una noticia acerca del profesor que les impartiría aquella materia.

Lo sentimos el profesor de Informática se comunico y dijo que no podrá presentarse el día de hoy así que pueden retirarse-tras aquella noticia los chicos del salón lanzaron gritos de alegría al saber que tenían horas libres o que su día escolar había terminado.

Así fue como todos sin excepción abandonaron el aula, el pasillo a esas horas hubiese estado despejado si no fuera por que todo su grupo se había quedado sin clases.

Tienes hambre?- pregunto Kai recibiendo una afirmación por parte del ojidorado

Vamos a mi casa (huy si, que modesto u.u, ya quisiera yo tener una así xp)- a lo que Rei asintió, ellos caminaban hacia las escaleras cuando en ese instante dos estelas pasaron frente a ellos comandadas por una cabellera peliazul seguida de un rubia que se detuvieron justo enfrente del salón contiguo al suyo y una sonrisa divertida cruzo sus labios "Max tenia razón" se podía observar como los dos chicos casi se arrodillaban para que los dejasen pasar

Idiotas- dijo Kai

Y lo lograron, veían como Takao entraba al salón sumamente cansado que pareciese que toda la energía de los alimentos anteriormente medio digeridos se había terminado y detrás de el, Max que voltio y vio que su neko amigo se encontraba en compañía de Kai cosa que no le agrado pero como pudo esbozo una sonrisa que fue de vuelta por Rei junto con el característico movimiento de manos en son de despedida para dirigirse a las escaleras, entonces las tiernas y dulces orbes azules fijaron a las carmines de Kai mostrando el desprecio que sentía, el sabia lo que Hiwatari era en realidad ,sabia que Rei era como ellos, y rogaba a dios por que el no lo halla despertado ya.

Joven Mizuhara va a pasar al salón?- hablo el profesor, haciendo que los ojos celestes se fijaran en el.

Si discúlpeme- cerro la puerta no sin lanzarle una ultima mirada

Una pequeña sonrisa burlona cruzo sus labios para ser arrancada por la voz de su amigo que esperaba en las escaleras al cual pronto le dio encuentro.

**ŦŦŦŦŦŦŦŦŦŦŦŦŦŦ**

Ya habían comido y ahora se encontraban en la lujosa habitación de Kai listos para el inicio del entrenamiento, Rei se encontraba sentado en uno de los lados de la cama de frente estaba Kai parado y detrás de este un gran ventanal.

Bien lo primero que aprenderás a dominar es……….-el sonido de la puerta interrumpió

Si- ni siquiera se movió de su lugar ,hablo en voz alta y molesto

Joven Kai lo buscan sus amigos- se oyó la voz detrás de la puerta

Hmp-se oyó bastante molesto y sus ojos rodaron a causa del enojo

El neko tan solo vio su semblante y dijo- si quieres lo dejamos para otro día –

No -y ahora se dirigió hacia el hombre del otro lado- Diles que aquí los espero

Si señor-y se escucharon los pasos del hombre alejarse

Después de unos instantes dos chicos aparecieron igualmente vestidos de negro, el primero que pasó un chico de cabellos rojizos y orbes de un intenso azul de gran carisma si lo encontrabas de buenas, seguido de un chico aun más alto de cabellera grisácea y un par de esmeraldas inexpresivas y del mismo o peor carácter que Kai quien cerro la puerta al entrar.

El pelirrojo se sorprendió de ver a Kon en la habitación, nunca se imagino que el fuese uno como ellos a pesar de ya haber pasado ratos juntos y su visita era para descubrir al pupilo de Kai ya que el día anterior le había llamado para decirle que entrenaría a alguien y les avisaba para que no fueran a molestar, pero la curiosidad les gano y ahí estaban.

Hola chicos- saludo Rei con una sonrisa que mostraba sus curiosos colmillos

Rei, vaya ya me lo debía haber imaginado con esos colmillos- dijo el pelirrojo restablecido de la ligera sorpresa

Es otro vástago?- pregunto Bryan a Kai quien solo levanto los hombros y cerro sus ojos, mientras Rei solo se quedaba oyendo la conversación se saber de lo que hablaban…. "será acaso que…".

Como que no lo sabes Kai?-

Pues como quieres que sepa con tantos hijos que dejo regados por todo el mundo, además pobre de Rei si fuese cierto no crees?-contesto Bryan con su ya característica sonrisa burlona

Bueno ya cállense no?- refuto Kai- aun no se que es y ni el mismo lo sabe-

Como que no lo sabes Rei?-pregunto Yuriy extrañado

Eh...-el pobre neko ya no sabia que era lo que pasaba- ¿Quiénes son ustedes en realidad?-dijo mientras sus orbes se entrecerraban mirando a los dos visitantes

Ha,si lo siento Rei-dijo mientras se ponía una mano en la nuca y tomaba asiento a su lado mientras su semblante se tornaba serio- yo formo parte de los no vivos y de las tinieblas soy un vástago, un vampiro- su semblante se suavizo- e hijo de este desnaturalizado padre- dijo mientras miraba a Kai con un gracioso puchero.

Tu también?- pregunto Rei a Kai quien quería matar a Yuriy con la mirada

Si-dijo en seco tono

Vaya master que resultaste ser Kai- hablo Bryan burlonamente

Bueno y a ti que te importa estupido- dijo acercándose a el amenazante

Bryan iba a regresar el insulto pero Yuriy llego a tiempo, se paro enfrente de Kuznetzov haciendo que Kai tomara distancia y continuo con la presentación.

Y pues Bryan es un ángel caído –

O sea que anteriormente era un ángel, un mensajero de dios?-

Así es -le dijo guiñando un ojo el pelirrojo- ni se parece verdad –mientras lo miraba de pies a cabeza con una gran sonrisa al igual que Hiwatari-

Ivanov-hablo Kuznetzov en advertencia con ojos cerrados y el seño fruncido

O vamos no te enojes, es solo una bromita, pero bueno-dejó a Bryan y se dirigió al neko- así que aun no sabes quien eres…. Y has tenido sueños que tu consideres extraños?

Si, le estaba diciendo a Kai que he soñado con una mujer a la que no puedo ver, solo una vez pude ver sus brillantes ojos, por que el lugar en el que me encuentro hay solo oscuridad, pero puedo sentirla y oírla- si, sabia que había mas, las alas blancas, el vio alas blancas en su espalda, el ángel etc., pero no pudo decir mas por que algo se lo impedía.

Y que te dice?-

Ella…-se quedo en silencio recordando sus palabras "no tengas miedo hijo" y un ligero dolor cruzo su pecho, mientras lo Yuriy lo veía- mmm, no lo se es un idioma extraño que no logro comprender pero su voz es muy relajante, tierna y calida-

Una mujer de ojos brillantes en la oscuridad e idioma extraño? Y cuantas veces la has visto?-

Dos veces desde que Kai me despertó-

Kai cree que sea ella?- hablo el pelirrojo dirigiéndose al bicolor que oía atento la conversación

Ella?- pregunto el neko

Puede ser que esa mujer de la que hablas sea Lilith- explico Kai- ella siempre aparece entre la oscuridad y solo pueden verla los vampiros ya que ella de cierta forma fue la creadora de nuestra raza.

Y creen que yo también ……-

No lo se, debemos esperar- termino Kai

Imagínate, seriamos hermanos- dijo Ivanov colocando una mano en el hombro de Kon

Hermanos?-

Larga historia- dijo Kai -mejor vamos a practicar-todos guardaron silencio-posiciona tus manos como te indique- y así lo hizo Rei junto sus manos en forma de capullo y cerro sus ojos para comenzar a concentrarse- concentra tu energía en ese lugar para darle forma y color- así pasaron dos horas hasta que………

Ya!-grito emocionado Rei con una gran sonrisa

Ya?-dijeron los demás

Abrió su mano y no podía creerlo, entre sus manos se encontraba flotando una pequeña esfera traslúcida de color verde hermoso-No puedo creerlo- dijo en un susurro viendo la esfera con sus dos hermosos soles brillando de fascinación, ahora ya tenía las bastantes pruebas para creer

Yo tampoco- dijo el ojiartico mientras los otros dos se quedaron en el mutismo gracias a la sorpresa

Eres fuerte Rei-dijo nuevamente el pelirrojo haciendo que Rei alzara su ceja- ya ni Kai, que lo hizo en un día y tu lo hiciste en solo dos horas-el neko solo sonrió y miro a Kai quien le regalo una pequeña sonrisa que le fue devuelta, después de el logro de Kon se pusieron a escuchar música un rato, el primero en abandonar la mansión Hiwatari fue Kon y después Yuriy y Bryan que ya estaban en la puerta acompañados de su anfitrión.

Kai crees que el sea de nuestro bando?-pregunto seriamente Kuznetzov a Kai

No lo se, hay que esperar a que los sueños se lo revele-

Kai no estoy muy seguro pero creo que Kon nos esta mintiendo o no nos esta contando toda la verdad, lo vi muy extraño cuando nos hablaba de sus sueños- comento Yuriy

Si yo también lo note, es por eso que no le revele mi verdadera identidad-dijo Kai

Continuara……

**ŦŦŦŦŦŦŦŦŦŦŦŦŦŦŦŦŦŦŦŦŦŦ**

**Holas! n.n…. u.u si ya se que no tengo vergüenza de venirme a parar por aquí después de lo que me tarde en subir este capi. que espero no se les allá hecho aburrido, pero es que he estado corta de tiempo por culpa de la escuela, sus exámenes y para que hacerme la mensa mía también ¬¬UU y a veces con tantos números y cosas que tengo en la cabeza no se me ocurre nada para el capi, espero me entiendan, pero como recompensa por esperarme muuuuuucho tiempo n.nUU les traigo un capi mas largo, de hecho es el mas largo que he escrito. En cuanto a la historia se preguntaran ¿Por qué metió está a Bryan como ángel caído? A bueno pues como todo tiene una razón y para eso me base en una, los Ángeles caídos son seres demasiado sádicos, agresivos etc., de hecho dicen que su sinónimo son los demonios pero aquí los manejare como seres distintos y la otra pregunta del millón ¿quien es esa tal Lilith? Muajajajajaja pues ahorita no se los voy a decir pero forma una parte importante en cuanto a los evangelios de los vampiros y otros libros importantes (nunca me imagine que ellos tuvieran uno XD) y ahí les va una pregunta de pilón ¿cual es la verdadera identidad de Kai? Pus tampoco se los voy a decir aun n.n…..en cuanto a Lilith y otras identidades algunos son tomadas de la verdadera historia de los vampiros que como ya dije en el otro capi es muy interesante y será revelado al transcurrir el finc , solo que hay una mala noticia u.u no termino mis exámenes hasta las vacaciones de navidad lo que significa que no actualizare muy seguido…..wueno después de tantos traumas ……A contestar sus valiosos reviews! non**

**Turel:** Hola n.n me alegra tener un lector por aquí , sobre la primera parte del finc fue lo que más o menos a mí me pasó, no me lo contaron…..te parece conocida? O.o de donde? O acaso tu sabes algo sobre eso O.O……que bueno que te haya parecido interesante n.n…..y realmente lamento no haber podido escribir antes pero ya conoces las razones u.uUU….espero te siga gustando el finc y este capi. Nos leemos .

**DarKenjiFujisaki: **Que bueno que te haya gustado n.n….y me agrada tu nuevo nick que créeme no te reconocí hasta que leí el review n.nUU, Arigato por la suerte que me echas …..en cuanto al bien y el mal también concuerdo contigo pero sobre la religión…..es un tema bastante polémico en el cual ninguna verdad sale ganando u.u por lo que respeto las ideas de cada quien……Gracias por leerlo y espero te guste este capi n.n .Nos leemos

**Celen Marinaiden : **Hola! non, me alegra verte por aquí y que te haya agradado tanto el finc** …** xD pues ya somos dos de mentes retorcidas pero como dicen los vampiros la verdad y sabiduría se encuentra con los seres de las tinieblas y sombras por que en la luz hay un gobernante que se cree saber todo y no permite que otro ser igual o superior a el este en su reino… si quieres no hagas caso a eso u.u…..a mi también me gustan los Ángeles caídos y todo tipo de seres alados, pero en particular ellos de hecho represento a uno en un Roll n.n…..Rei con alitas o realmente quisiera verlo n.n, yo tengo unas imágenes de un ángel que se parece un buen a Rei (lo único diferente es que el color de su cabello es morado oscuro) solo que ya no me acuerdo de que anime sea el personaje O.o pero eso es lo de menos n.n……en cuanto a tus Ángeles negros ya me dieron un ultimátum es por eso que también estoy aquí xD ….que bueno que te haya gustado y espero aun te siga gustando n.n .

P.D: Espero sus reviews

**.:° †_ En la mas profunda oscuridad de mi ser un demonio dormita, pero he vuelto a encontrar la luz por la gracia de un ángel vagabundo _† °:.**

**Atte**: **Claudel Kurayami**


End file.
